


Sweet

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous asked: Helllo! I just found out about your blog and I’m obsessssseddd. I love Unfaithful can’t wait for your update! Can I request something with Shikamaru 🥺👉🏼👈🏼 something really fluffy! Thanks 😊 Keep going sis you’re writing is amazing ❤️❤️
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Sweet

His favourite things were the clouds. Soft puffs of white, drifting through the air at their leisure, their shapes blocking out the sun that would otherwise be too bright, their forms full and shapely in the heavens that would otherwise be too plain. It was no wonder that Shikamaru’s favourite pastime was to watch clouds.

Today’s puff of condensation was different, however. It was a bright pink, soft and pillowy and slightly sugary. It was also much too close for a cloud, revealing its rather spidery structure, and floating on a stick.

“With you I’m on a pink cloud,” you managed to get past your lips. Without a blush or a blink you churned out a pick-up line, earning a deep, deep sigh from the male.

“God, that was cheesy,” he rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same.

Amongst his favourite things there were clouds, though Shikamaru dared to argue that perhaps your smile and dopey face could surpass that. An admission he would never make out loud, but he could think of it.

“Want to taste my love for you?”

Chuckling the male gave you another scrutinising look, wondering from where you had picked up those ridiculous lines. Was it from Icha-icha, the adult books? Or had you picked up a romance novel?

“Let me guess, it is sweet beyond measure?” he snorted instead, smiling at your falling expression as you pouted.


End file.
